


Come here

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt 11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here

**Prompt:** Merlin, Arthur/Merlin. Never fall in love with a lie. + “Please, just… come here.” (screw)

 

Sono tanto vicini, quella volta. Spalla a spalla, dentro la foresta.

Non c'è niente di diverso, pensa Arthur, da tutti gli altri momenti in cui sono insieme. Merlin è un po' fiacco – serio, quando Arthur non è lì a guardarlo, quando tiene la faccia girata verso un'altra parte.

Excalibur è piantata nel terreno, il resto dei cavalieri dormono. Anche Arthur, a detta di Merlin, dovrebbe mettersi a dormire. È Merlin quello che deve fare la guardia.

Come se uno come Merlin – che a guardarlo non gli daresti neanche un soldo – fosse capace di tenere la guardia. Pft, andiamo. Idiota. Urlerebbe come una ragazzina al primo attacco nemico.

Arthur rotea gli occhi al cielo, le mani incrociate in grembo.

Può sentire il calore di Merlin, al suo fianco, attraverso i vestiti. Il sfiorarsi casuale mentre Merlin si ostina a lucidare un paio di stivali, le labbra premute tra di loro, come se fosse un compito importante.

Per essere un servitore tanto incompetente, Merlin ha sempre quella – Arthur la definirebbe lealtà, ma mentirebbe. A volte, in certi rarissimi momenti del tutto fuori contesto, sembra che servirlo sia ciò per cui Merlin _vive_. Ed è un pensiero pericoloso, strano, che gli fa formicolare il petto.

“Siete silenzioso.” sbuffa, e Arthur sbatte le ciglia e si accorge di starlo fissando. Volta la testa.

“Non tutti hanno il costante bisogno di parlare, Merlin.”

Una risata leggera, tiepida. “Amate sentirmi parlare.”

( _ ~~Non~~ è vero_)

“Sentirti parlare mi procura solo un gran mal di testa.”

Merlin mette da parte uno stivale, prende l'altro. Lo vede lanciare un occhi all'armatura, dimessa da una parte. Probabilmente lavorare è il suo modo di rimanere sveglio.

( _Ammirevole_ )

(Non che lo ammetterà mai)

Arthur poggia la testa sulla corteccia dell'albero che li sta ospitando, chiude appena gli occhi. Sente Merlin muoversi al suo fianco, il calore mancare e -

“Sire?”

Lo ha afferrato. Per un braccio. Senza volerlo.

Pensa di dire qualcosa. Ordina a se stesso di lasciarlo, ma non ci riesce. Deve essere la stanchezza, che gli offusca la mente e – e Arthur è il Re. Non ha bisogno di dare giustificazioni ai servi.

(A un amico.)

“ _Mer_ lin.” sputa, irritato. “Solo – _per favore_.” anche se non può vederlo, sa che a quel punto Merlin ha messo su un cipiglio divertito. Maledizione, quel per favore nuocerà il suo orgoglio e sarà fonte di prese per il culo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. “Vieni _qui_.”

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, Merlin esegue senza una protesta.

“Posso almeno riprendere a parlare?”

“Taci.”

 


End file.
